


Morgana (Fanart)

by space_snob



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_snob/pseuds/space_snob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pencil drawing of my all time favorite villain who deserved better:  Morgana</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana (Fanart)

## “Don’t think I don’t understand loyalty just because I have no one left to be loyal to.” - Morgana

 

**Author's Note:**

> Image based on this photo: http://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a6/1b/8c/a61b8cf8d1b5d44f5ad0219f4442f16f.jpg  
> Studio Series Colored Pencils  
> Canson Mix Media Paper (7x10)
> 
> Comments and criticisms are all welcome.  
> Follow me at space-snob.tumblr.com if you feel like it.


End file.
